I Want I Can't
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: A "prequel" of sorts to Capture! Snapshots of Tezuka and Fuji's lives as they deal with their growing desire for Oishi. And just how long they can hold out - before everything comes spilling out. -Tezuka/Fuji/"Oishi"-
1. I Wanted To

Hello darlings!!~

Long time, no see. I come bearing gifts in the form of a semi "prequel" to Capture! As I work on the "sequel" to Capture! Now this won't be a prequel in the sense that these are just snapshots of Tezuka and Fuji's lives that have to do with Oishi and their relationship and all that good stuff. So it isn't all connected chapter to chapter. Each one could kind of be a stand alone by itself really - but it works. Besides they all go in order of time.

Anyway - I went on a writing spree last night and decided that since I'm "in the zone" I might as well give you a brownie before I bring out the big cake.

* * *

It was the night of the day they had triumphed at Nationals. The party had died down - but chatter still echoed off the walls. No one wanted to leave; there was a joy, togetherness and a finality that this brought. Things would never be the same after this - the dreams and goals had finally been realized and what else was there? They were family and yet this was the end, this was _it._ It was Taka-san's last year of tennis, Ryoma, Kaidoh and Momoshiro would stay at Seigaku and lead the team to another victory and Oishi...

Tezuka looked around for Oishi, catching sight of Eiji but not seeing his partner anywhere. Slightly confused and maybe a tinge worried he walked across the room to where Fuji was talking with Yumiko hoping that his boyfriend may have seen Oishi.

"He went out for a minute, Tezuka." Fuji said, looking toward the exit of Kawamura sushi. With a nod, he squeezed Fuji's hand lightly and quickly turned away, feeling Yumiko's gaze on his back.

The night was cool and beautiful; a three quarter moon illuminated the sky. It was perfectly romantic and great for their wonderful occasion. And thus so great it was, Tezuka didn't understand why Oishi - who had done so much, maybe more than Tezuka - was standing outside alone. He was gazing up at the sky, holding his wrist and smiling slightly. He looked peaceful - perhaps just taking a break to reflect on what had happened.

"You should come inside." Tezuka commented as he stopped about a foot away from Oishi. "Its getting colder."

"I'm fine, Tezuka." Oishi turned to face him, smiling gently. He understood Tezuka and appreciated his concern. "Just thinking about some things."

"You did well today." Tezuka said seriously as he moved closer to Oishi. He gently grasped Oishi's wrist, running his fingers over the skin as if checking to see if it was okay. Looking into Oishi's eyes, he suddenly seriously. "Thank you."

"If it were not for you, I wouldn't have been able to do it." Oishi grinned, his smiling fuller and more honest. He pulled his wrist out of Tezuka's hand, instead gripping his hand. "I guess we did it."

"We did." Tezuka confirmed as he stared at his friend. They had come far, and Oishi had never swayed - no matter was stupid and reckless things Tezuka did. He put Oishi through a lot this last year and he wished there was some way he could repay him. The best thing he could probably do was to leave Oishi be and let him relax. Of course that wouldn't happen any time soon, Oishi was too important. He _mattered_ to Tezuka, so much more than most other things. And now that the Nationals were over and they had won...

"We should go, everyone will start to worry." Oishi was blushing as he pulled his hand out of Tezuka's and slowly walked around him. He nearly bumped into Fuji who looked surprised and then smiled kindly at him.

"There you are, Oishi." Fuji lightly touched Oishi's arm as he said. "Eiji was looking for you, why don't you go see him before he starts freaking out?"

"Ah, good idea." Oishi scrunched his brow together in worry as he quickly entered the restaurant.

Tezuka stared at his hand, not even watching as Oishi left. He saw Fuji approaching out of the corner of his eye, his smile was there - but it was softer and smaller. He understood and it made Tezuka feel even more pitiful. He _knew_ how he felt about Oishi, he should have noticed it sooner. Had he not been so wrapped up in tennis and _everything else_ he wouldn't be afraid to do something. Because now Oishi was sure they were just friends and he was dating Fuji. Fuji whom he loved and Fuji whom liked Oishi.

"I wanted to.." Tezuka said, unable to look at his boyfriend - even as he felt Fuji wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"I know." Fuji sighed gently, leaning his head against Tezuka's shoulder. "You should have."

"I know." Tezuka responded, sounding a bit upset with himself. He looked down at Fuji, and realized that this was how it should be. Just the two of them - they didn't need anyone else. Except they did - and the only relief was that while they waited hopelessly, at least they would be together.

* * *

Short and sweet is how most of these will run, but they will be updated more frequently because of it.

Hope you enjoyed!!

Love, Tabis~


	2. I Realized That

Oh. This is a shoty, guys - so I'll update another time this week. Just wanted to get this up.

More in sight, but this time from Fuji's perspective - can be compared to 'Fuji's Interlude' from Capture! But this was actually the first one I wrote.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis and not making profit.

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! And anyone else who reads my stuff as well!! I appreciate it!!**_

* * *

Fuji didn't _hate_ Oishi.

It was hard to hate Oishi, because Oishi was kind and intelligent and sometimes a bit of a mother hen - but it was always for the best. Besides, it wasn't as though Oishi had ever actually done anything to him on purpose. He was supportive of Tezuka and Fuji's relationship and completely comfortable with both of them and tried not be intrusive. Oishi was ­_fine_ as a person - no it was his effect and just being _around_ that made Fuji frustrated. Because Fuji knew as much as Tezuka loved him now - Oishi would always be Tezuka's first love.

It would be sweet if it was anyone but his boyfriend that constantly hung out with Oishi, took him out places and was generally fascinated with his very presence. But it was Tezuka who was doing these things and it drove Fuji crazy. Not that Tezuka ignored Fuji - he made sure of that himself. But when he first started going out with Tezuka he had set a goal - he would keep Tezuka all too himself and they would spend all their time thinking about each other and everything would be _perfect._ Because that was what Fuji wanted and that was what Fuji was going to get.

He hadn't realized the depth of feeling Tezuka had for Oishi.

He may be a genius, but he had completely missed the mark when it came to Tezuka's feelings for Oishi and Oishi's feelings about Tezuka. But mostly Oishi's feelings about Tezuka because as far as he could tell - Oishi was completely oblivious. It was incredibly hard to hate someone who just _didn't know_ and incredibly painful to watch his boyfriend struggle through the fact that Oishi felt _absolutely nothing_ for him. It should have been a good sign - all things considered - but it only succeeded in making Fuji confused and thus even angrier. He became intensely fascinated with Oishi, trying to study and figure him out. Was he really as good-hearted as he put on? Did he secretly keep Tezuka strung along out of pure spit? He found himself spending more time with both Tezuka and Oishi and soon spending time with just Oishi.

It happened gradually - him liking Oishi. At first he did it to find a way to cut Oishi off from Tezuka and find his core weaknesses. Whether Oishi knew this or not - he wasn't sure. But Oishi seemed to enjoy Fuji's presence and soon he wasn't just a schoolmate or teammate they had become friends - maybe even good friends now. It was hard to feel threatened by Oishi - who whole heartedly agreed with Fuji's relationship with Tezuka and wasn't afraid to tell embarrassing stories of Tezuka when he was young. Soon his relationship with Tezuka blossomed into his relationship with Oishi and it seemed like something had clicked.

The final point in a perfect triangle.

* * *

I swear I'm not cheating you~

Read and review? I won't hold it against you if you don't though! Just glad you stopped in. :)

Love much,

Tabis


	3. I Worried When

The plot thickens! Only not really - just more obliviousness and denial in store for you guys. But I do it with love, really!!

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis does not belong to me~

* * *

"..have I done something wrong lately?" Oishi asked, frowning as he looked over at Tezuka. They were out running a few errands for Tezuka's mother - though it had originally been a simple trip to get more grip tape - and he really couldn't think of any better time to bring this up. It had been bugging him since..well probably after they had one Nationals, and he had a gut feeling that if it didn't have to do with Tezuka he would at least know what it was about.

"About?" Tezuka asked, inclining his head as he asked Oishi to elaborate.

"Its Fuji." Oishi said quietly, obviously not feeling comfortable with the subject. He was Tezuka's boyfriend after all - and the last thing he wanted to hear was Oishi complaining about him. Not that he was really complaining so much as....well he wasn't quite sure. "He seems to be keeping his distance lately. I just wanted to know if I had said something or done something..."

Tezuka didn't speak at first, he didn't even look at Oishi - though the other could tell that he heard. Oishi could read Tezuka - the way his mouth tightened and his eyes seemed to flash behind his glasses. It worried him - because it meant that he had obviously done something wrong. Instantly his mind scrambled to find what exactly he might have said to make Fuji and now maybe even Tezuka so upset that they might avoid him.

"Don't do that, you what it does to you." Tezuka said suddenly but firmly as he seemed to read Oishi's train of thought. The one thing that Oishi often forgot about his ability to read Tezuka was that it worked both ways in most cases - Tezuka knew him just as well. And if anyone understood how much he might stress about this problem - it was Tezuka. "And about that. Its nothing to worry about."

"It may not worry you, but it worries me." Oishi said, taking a deep breath. "And if you want me to stop worrying, than tell me what is wrong."

From experience, Oishi knew that if he was insistent enough Tezuka would usually give - but right from the beginning he could tell there was something different about this one. The tension was forming over them like a thick cloud and Tezuka's body was more tense that usual. This was something he _clearly_ did not want to discuss and would not be coerced into discussing. Oishi found this somewhat..insulting, for Tezuka to assume that he couldn't handle whatever it was his best friend had to say like an adult. Yet he couldn't find any reasonable explanation for why it was positively necessary for him to know what Tezuka was being to tight-lipped about.

"If you don't tell me then you _know_ I'll find out somehow." Oishi added almost warningly. "But I would much rather here it from you. You are my best friend, after all."

Perhaps he was imagining things, but he could have sworn he saw Tezuka almost flinch at the word '_friend'_. Oishi felt something in his gut tell him that there was something that he was missing and that this might be an issue he wanted to let go of - at least this time.

But he _needed_ to know.

"Oishi, why would I lie when I say it isn't important?" Tezuka asked suddenly, looking at him with the most pleading expression for him to just drop it. "You know me better than that."

"Exactly." Oishi agreed, adding with a nod. "Which is why I know that what is important to me might not be as important to you."

* * *

Read and review, please? I'll bring out more cookies if you do.....

Love muchly,

Tabis


	4. I Started To

Sooo....I see that you are all enjoying this little prequel. I am so glad :3! These are shorts, but I am glad you guys seem to be enjoying them! And no, I haven't forgotten about you, loves. But I was working - but its over so I can focus on this stuff more often.

Happy reading!!

* * *

"Ah, Fuji? Is that you?"

"Yes." Fuji paused, confused as he held the phone to his ear. "How are you, Oishi?"

There were very few times when Fuji was confused by who called him. It was usually down to a few people, Tezuka, Yumiko, Eiji and Saeki and while Oishi had called him before he had usually know _why. _He supposed he shouldn't be neccessarily suprrised - Oishi was his teammate - but _still._ Fuji had a bit of a personal grudge against Oishi right now...one that he was afraid was slowly turning into something else - something that he would never - _could never­­_ admit was actually happening.

There was no way that he could be the slightest bit attracted to the person whom he was sure was (unintentionally) stealing his boyfriend.

"I know this is weird.."

_Damn straight this is weird._ Fuji frowned, but said nothing as he continued to listen.

"I'm having trouble in Math, and Tezuka said that you were doing really well."

_Did he now?_ Fuji said, his mouth tightening at the thought of Tezuka and Oishi interacting. The rational part of his brain said that he was overreacting - and that the two of them were _just friends._ But no one was rational when it came to love, were they?

"..and I know he has a lot of work to do right now, since he is taking those extra classes.."

"Thats true." Fuji commented finally, tapping his fingers, slightly impatient.

"Would you mind helpimg me?" Oishi finally asked. There was a pause before he added. "I'll even feed you."

He tried to resist it, he did, but Fuji couldn't help but smile at that comment. Oishi was too cute sometimes..._wait..no._ Oishi was...Fuji closed his eyes and answered. "Of course, whenever you need me."

"Thank you!" Oishi sounded somewhat relieved."Let me check something and I'll call you right back."

Fuji felt a twinge of..something that some might describe as excitment. Which made no sense, he wasn't _supposed_ to be excited to be hanging out with Oishi. No, the only reason he should want to hang out with Oishi was to keep him away from Tezuka. Exactly, not because he was jealous...of Tezu-- no Oishi! Fuji groaned and set the phone down next to him as he realized just how complicated this was actually getting.

* * *

This one is short...but there is conflict, feelings...and...! Yeah. The next one will be up soon, promise muchly.

Love,

Tabis


	5. I Decided That

I am a horrible person who doesn't deserve such kind people being my fans and no amount of love that I have for you guys can ever cover up the fact that I practically abandoned this thing. I am soooo sorry. I've been pretty busy with some projects, musical, of course that doesn't excuse anything - but gives you a reason!

Anyway, you guys know the drill. Another short snippet, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"We should invite Oishi next time."

Tezuka looked at him with a faintly curious expression - obviously not quite able to believe what he was hearing. "I was under the impression that you wanted us to study alone."

Fuji didn't seem too concerned with that he would consider it all in the past now. He had what some would call "a change of heart" when it came to his boyfriend's best friend. As much as Fuji would like to claim he had worked out his jealousy issues by himself and understood the importance of sharing - that would be a complete lie. No, it was all Oishi's doing - he had somehow managed to scare away all of Fuji's hidden fears and insecurities with his enthusiasm and general kindness.

He liked Oishi - really - _liked _- Oishi.

And he knew - hell _everyone_ knew Tezuka was in love with Oishi. It made sense that the three of them would hang out more often, right? Getting to know each other a lot more..._intimately_, as one might put it. Because friends did that kind of thing.

"And I was under the impression that you _liked_ spending time with Oishi." Fuji said back lightly, sliding closer to Tezuka so that their shoulders bumped. His voice was low as practically sighed. "That you _liked_ Oishi."

Tezuka looked at Fuji sharply, eyes wide behind his glasses but looking embarrassed rather than angry. He didn't get a chance to retort as Fuji leaned foreword and caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Tezuka was surprised and a bit upset as Fuji pulled away slightly, resting his chin on Tezuka's shoulder.

"You have good taste." Fuji licked his lips and smiled lazily up at Tezuka. Aware that he was making his boyfriend both nervous and turned on at the same time - just the way he wanted it. "It just took me a while to catch on."

"I," Tezuka swallowed thickly, unable to keep his eyes from staring at Fuji's lips. "..have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course." Fuji smiled serenely, suddenly cheerful as he leaned away from Tezuka. "Thats why I'm here to help."

* * *

I know it was short, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway, this time it won't take forever for me to update, I promises!

Lots of love,

Tabis


	6. I Like That

*blushes*

You guys are way too nice too me! Seriously, I can't say how much I appreciate it! Anyway, I'm keeping good with my promise to keep updating.

So, here it is and enjoy 3

* * *

"Ugh, I swear you both are trying to kill me."

Oishi finally collapsed onto the grass about half way through the park. That was the last time he would ever play tennis with Fuji or Tezuka again. He always ended up exhausted and tired - only to find himself having work to do for his classes once he got back to his dorm room. He was sure this was some sort of plot devised by both of them to get him to drop his studies and go gallivanting around the world taking pictures of people playing tennis, writing about people playing and tennis and everything else that had to do with _tennis._

And really that was the last thing Oishi wanted out of his life.

Especially since he had stopped playing tennis back in High School - he was exactly in the best of shape. When they had said they were going to play a game, he thought that they had meant a casual match - not full blown "use every move you have until you pass out from exhaustion" type of game. But at this point, Oishi supposed that he should have known better anyway - he knew exactly what he was getting into...right...

"That was a good warm-up." Fuji sat next to him, grinning a bit too kindly for Oishi to feel entirely comfortable with. "I'm ready for actual competition."

"Have you been keeping up with yourself?" Tezuka sat on his other side, looking concerned as he handed Oishi a water bottle. "Just because you have a lot of school work, doesn't mean you should be slacking off with other things."

"One day your body could just slip away from you.." Fuji said almost whimsically, patting Oishi lightly on the head.

"Uh huh." Oishi closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and feeling for the water bottle. Once he had it, he took a long drink, managing to spill water down his chin and neck as well. He grimaced as Fuji laughed lightly and handed the water back to Tezuka. "Can't let my guard down, right?"

Even without looking, Oishi could tell that Tezuka was frowning at the innocent line. It had become somewhat of a running joke during High School - one that no one would soon let him forget. To make things even better, every once and a while Tezuka would slip-up causing an uproar from the people who knew him. It really was a miracle that Tezuka hadn't stopped talking all together and tried to communicate through glares and twitches.

Tezuka cleared his throat. as though insinuating that they were now moving on. "How are your studies going?"

"Very well." Oishi said, thinking over it carefully. He was diligent and organized and did surprisingly well on very few hours of sleep. Universities were practically made for people like him - and even though he didn't have that much free time - he enjoyed himself as best he could. Like now, in fact, there were very few times when he got to spend time with his friends and despite knowing that he would be dead tired the rest of today - he couldn't be happier that they got to hang out. "And how is your coaching going?"

"Good." Tezuka answered, making it clear that today was not about him. There was silence for a moment, and Oishi let out a deep sigh. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Fuji, who was busy pulling the petals off of a small flower he had found.

"He loves me...he loves me not..." Oishi said in time with the picking. He saw the grin on Fuji's face soften into a sweet smile and for once Oishi could admit that the brown-haired man looking kind of cute. "He loves me..." He sat up, stretching as he looked over at Tezuka and then back at Fuji. "Perfect, huh?"

"I guess you could call it that." Fuji threw the bare stem to the side, catching Oishi's eyes with his own. There was something about that look that made Oishi want to look away - yet he _couldn't._ It was almost like he was missing something --

"Come on." Tezuka suddenly stood, breaking the moment as both Oishi and Fuji looked at him. he adjusted his glasses as the other two slowly stood up. He put a hand on Oishi's shoulder and squeezed lightly, casting a sharp glance toward Fuji. "We'll treat you to dinner and then get you back to your dorm."

"Its fine, you really don't have to." Oishi said shaking his head. Really, they had given him such a good day, he didn't want to take up anymore of their time. "I think I'd be over staying my welcome."

"Not at all." Tezuka said, making it clear that the decision was final. Oishi glanced toward Fuji who nodded encouragingly, and decided that no matter how exhausted he ended up. There really wasn't anything better than this.

* * *

I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews and support!!

Love so much,

Tabis!


	7. I Shouldn't Have

Ah~ Thanks for reviews!! They make me smile so much!!

Heres the next part, but kinda cute/sad....as most of this is. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT.

* * *

This was, of course, a very bad idea.

Tezuka knew the minute the thought even crossed his mind that it was a bad idea and his better judgment was telling him that he shouldn't do it. And while Tezuka was usually quite staunch about using his better judgment, this was one of those times when his instincts seemed to override it. But seeing Oishi, fast asleep over an open history book, lips slight parted was too much to resist. That was why at that moment he leaned over and kissed Oishi fleetingly on the lips.

It was a tragically simple gesture that - instead of settling his feelings - made them even more erratic. The kiss was barely anything, a light touch and small taste of something he could never have. He wanted more - he wanted everything and yet he could have nothing. It hurt more than Tezuka could have imagined and the regret he felt was almost too much to bare. He had made very few bad choices in his life - but this one seemed to be worse than all of them combined.

"Tezuka?"

He looked up sharply, brown eyes widening in surprise as he saw Fuji standing in the doorway. He almost relaxed, but guilt flooded him and he wondered if Fuji had seen everything. It shouldn't matter that much - since Fuji knew and surprisingly seemed to understand. He was an incredible person - being so understanding when his boyfriend was also in love with another person.

"Don't look so guilty," Fuji said gently and he entered the room to sit on the other side of Oishi. "I probably would have done the same."

Tezuka blinked, feigning surprise, and yet feeling incredibly stupid at the same time. Fuji had made it obvious that he was aware of Tezuka's feelings for Oishi. And as much as Tezuka hated to admit it, Fuji had always made it obvious about his own feelings for Oishi. It was an interesting dilemma, having your boyfriend like someone else whom you were also in love with. It could be an interesting romance or a tragic horror story. Tezuka didn't have to think hard to figure out which one theirs was.

"You're acting needs a bit of work." Fuji mused gently, keeping his voice quiet so as not to disturb Oishi. "You knew and have known for a while, haven't you?"

"This isn't something I like." Tezuka answered, trying to figure out why Fuji wasn't as bothered as himself. "But you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Just trying to cope." Fuji said lightly, a small sigh following his words. He looked down at Oishi, a gentle smile on his face like usual - but his eyes were sad, but also held an unintelligable feeling in them. It made Tezuka nervous for some reason - Fuji had to be planning something. He didn't get much time to think as Fuji suddenly leaned over Oishi and gave Tezuka a deep kiss, grabbing his hand as he made the kiss last for as long as they could both go with a breath.

"Fuji, we can't..." Tezuka breathed deeply, his heart beating wildly as he looked at Fuji's flushed face. This was not the kind of situation that he had ever wanted to be in. He glanced down at the sleeping form of Oishi who didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon and then looked back up and Fuji. His boyfreind was smirking like their was no tommorrow and Tezuka knew what he was trying to do. And that he had to find a way to stop it.

* * *

Reviews are love, and hope you enjoyed,

Tabis


End file.
